The sports equipment handle is perhaps the most overlooked and underappreciated piece of sports equipment. Sports equipment handle technology has changed very little over the past few decades.
For the most part, the sports equipment handle has not been considered as a means for game improvement. Rather, the sports industry has primarily focused on the impact head of a racquet or paddle, cue tip, materials of construction, aerodynamics, and projectile advancements as the sole means for helping improve the sportsman's game. Many modern racquets, paddles, and bats are designed to be more forgiving when a sportsman does not hit the ball in the sports equipment's sweet spot, or makes an errant throw. However, modern racquets, paddle heads, cue sticks, bat bodies, dart bodies, and archery/firearm designs do very little to help a sportsman consistently hit the ball in the sports equipment's sweet spot or make consistent accurate shots or throws.
Interestingly, the sports industry has ignored the only physical connection between the sportsman and the sports equipment (i.e., the sports equipment handle) as a vehicle for solving the problem of a sportsman's game performance. The presently disclosed sport equipment handle solves the problem by providing at least one tactile structure that harnesses the innate attributes and processes of the sportsman's body.